


Pentoshi Nights

by xdarksistahx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, Book: Fire and Blood, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, First Time, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdarksistahx/pseuds/xdarksistahx
Summary: Daemon and Laena spend their wedding night in Pentos.
Relationships: Daemon Targaryen/Laena Velaryon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Pentoshi Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaomiMakesArt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NaomiMakesArt).

> This very short snippet was inspired by recent Daemon and Laena art by NaomiMakesArt!

From the moment Daemon laid eyes on Laena, he wanted her. 

Of course, that’s putting it simply. He didn’t just want her, he yearned for her the way one yearns for water after traveling through the Red Mountains of Dorne. The way one yearns for nourishment and civilization after wandering the vast wastelands of the eastern continent. 

To say he’d never seen anyone as devastatingly beautiful as her would be false. During his travels, he’s seen and had countless comely women, each one as pleasant as the other. She just caught his attention and held it, that’s all. She was to be wed to some Sealord’s son from Braavos, a nobody whose name never stored itself in Daemon’s mind. They had a duel; after Daemon insulted the man endlessly. 

Unsurprisingly to no one in attendance, he made quick work of killing the man. He wiped Dark Sister clean on the Braavosi’s clothes then went to claim his prize. 

A fortnight later, Laena became his; he became hers. 

Daemon put an end to the thoughts there, not wanting to think of his brother’s certain disapproval or how he wished he could take Laena to court to show her off as a woman of her standard deserves. He had her now, alone, to himself. That was the only thing he cared about then. 

The Prince of the city set them up in a lavish suite with a bed big enough to comfortably accommodate five people. Daemon wasted no time spreading her out on the bed so that he could see her better.

Back at Driftmark, they were only permitted so little private time together. He had a reputation for deflowering maidens, and her father would not see his daughter deflowered prematurely. He had no intention of doing so, honestly. He only wanted to kiss her, and he did. They snuck kisses even before her betrothed fell to his sword. Those secret kisses kept him sated well enough, though, they paled in comparison to the things he was allowed to do to her after they wed. 

Every inch of her, every curve, every freckle was divine. He worshipped her and uttered her name reverently, more than he ever did with any of the Seven. Laena was timid at first, as most maids are, but each kiss and touch stirred something inside of her—kindled a fire that burned brighter and hotter than anything Caraxes or Vhagar could’ve conjured. 

He was pleasantly surprised when she moved on top of him without prompting, her body as beautiful and slender as a meandering river, hair cascading down her back as white and buoyant as clouds. He sat up just enough to suck a pink nipple into his mouth. While he thumbed the other nipple, he met her rolling hips with deep, rhythmic thrusts. 

The sweat from their bodies, the wetness of her, his groans, and her moans created an exquisite tune sweeter than any minstrel’s song. Daemon wanted to stay with her in that suite forever, wanted to stay inside of that tight, wet heat as long as the gods would permit.

But the gods were cruel and they loved their games. 

Daemon drew it out for as long as he could, however. Before his release swept through him, he urged her closer to straddle his face. She was pink and dripping, her pearl swollen from overstimulation; this wasn’t the first time he’d tasted her that night, but it was the first time he did it this way. 

He suckled at her pearl, tenderly at first, savoring the heady taste of her. His fingers dug into her supple thighs, holding her tightly in his grip. Laena trembled and called out his name with breathy moans. Humming, Daemon pressed his tongue inside her velvety walls, circling it as much as he could manage. Despite having her countless times, she was still tight and responsive. He would never tire of her, he told himself. For as long as they both lived, he would never tire of her. 

When she leaned back slightly and took his stiff cock into her hand, he ate her more vigorously. Lapping and sucking as if his life depended on it. Daemon wanted to finish her before she brought him to the height of his pleasure. It reminded him of the journey here, of how they raced their dragons once they saw the lights of Pentos. His wife was competitive and so was he. And their competitive nature extended to the bedroom. 

This should’ve been his first wife, Daemon thought as her hand slipped from his cock to latch on to his hair. She shuddered and screamed as she released. He should’ve never married that bronze bitch. All of the misery could’ve been avoided had he wed Laena from the start. 

“What’s done is done,” Laena said, kissing his sweaty forehead. He didn’t realize that he had mumbled all of that aloud. “Let’s look to our future.” 

Daemon would've been embarrassed if he wasn't as spent as he was. Still, he wanted her all over again. But he stilled himself.

They had forever, after all. 

He pulled her against him and buried his nose in her damp hair. The sounds of the Pentoshi nightlife lulled them to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
